Merecerte
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Solo una persona merece tu amor... y quizás jamaste que esa persona podría merecer tu vida...


Hola! hoy cumplo años... si quizas no les importe xD pero pues los cumplo xD, hoy dejo de ser una niña para convertirme en una mujer (?) naa cumplo 15 :D y para celebrar! me quede en vela toda la noche (me dormi a las 3:30 y me levante a las 7:30) escribiendo incesto! :D asi que, sin mas que decir. Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus integrantes...

Bien aqui esta:

Merecerte…

Todo había comenzado tan bien esta mañana, parecía un día tan común y corriente, como cualquier otro. Pensaste que sería un día totalmente normal y hasta un poco aburrido… ahora notas el error que cometiste. Si bien la escena que vez no te divierte en lo absoluto, era algo inesperado y completamente fuera de lo que un día normal significaría… claro, encontrar a tu novio, medio comiéndose a besos a una de tus amigas… era algo que se supone no debía pasar.

Cubriste tu boca con tu mano, en un intento desesperado por evitar gritar, tu acompañante simplemente no comprende como esto pasó de ser un paseo por el centro comercial a encontrar a tu novio en plena movida. Aunque claro, eso dejo de ser importante cuando comenzaste a llorar, ahora lo importante no era como ocurrió esto, si no evitar que te siguieras haciendo daño. Ella solo te rodio por los hombros y te llevo a un lugar apartado, donde ya no pudieras verlos.

-el es un completo idiota, y ella es una zorra descarada—le dijo sin piedad intentando consolarla

-lose, por eso me duele… fui una tonta al confiar en ellos—siguió ella arrepentida, nada podía hacer que ella dejara de llorar, aunque claro, la peli-verde no dejaría de intentar.

-de seguro Len le dará una lección y yo me encargare de Miki—le prometió sonriente, al instante la rubia dejo de llorar.

-no, Len no puede enterarse—le dijo preocupada la rubia—no quiero que por mi culpa, Len salga lastimado, Kaito es mayor a nosotros y no quiero que lastime a Len, no me lo perdonaría—siguió preocupada la rubia, quizás más que antes.

-pero sabes que Len…-comenzó la peli-verde pero fue interrumpida.

-Gumi, Len no debe enterarse—le dijo seria.

-entonces, si Len no debe enterarse, ¿Qué harás con Kaito?—pregunto de modo serio.

-terminar con el… que se quede con Miki, no me importa—le dijo con una sonrisa, si aun le dolía en el alma, pero sobreviviría sin el—solo lo haré, de un modo que Len no se entere—susurro de nuevo preocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fingirás que aun sales con Kaito?—pregunto ella.

-hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor—le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica solo miro a su acompañante bastante sorprendida, no comprendía como la rubia de verdad pensaba que su plan podía funcionar, era su hermano gemelo, el lo sabía todo de la rubia, quizás más que ella aun siendo su mejor amiga. Era obvio que tarde o temprano el se enteraría de su mentira y de cómo el idiota de su novio la engaño con la zorra de su amiga… la chica solo atino a suspirar con cansancio, esperando que esto no saliera tan mal.

x..X..x..X..x

Los días pasaban con una tremenda lentitud, parecía que el tan preciado fin de semana nunca llegaría, con referente a la chica. Ella termino con su novio al día siguiente, el juraba y perjuraba, que jamás la había engañado… hasta que claro, ella le mostro la fotografía que Gumi le había tomado, cuando intentaba comerse a la chica. La chica en cambio, solo dijo que no merecía justificación sus acciones, pero aun así no admitió, se disculpo o hiso algo para remediar lo que había hecho… quizás era lo que más le había dolido a la rubia…

Por fin era fin de semana, la rubia se encontraba tirada en su cama terminando los deberes de la escuela, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su madre gritar.

-¡¿qué tienes Len, qué ocurrió?—preguntaba histérica la madre, pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta del chico, del cual se podía escuchar como subía las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de su hermana, abriendo de golpe la puerta y cerrándola igual.

-¡Len!—grito ella asustada, tirando los libros al suelo y corriendo hacia su encuentro con el rubio lastimado—iré por el botiquín—dijo ella, pero el chico la tomo con brusquedad de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse.

-¡¿Cuándo penabas decirme que ese hijo de puta te había engañado?—grito molesto, la chica solo atino a bajar la mirada.

-yo no quería que tu terminaras así… sabía que irías a enfrentarlo—dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-no debiste mentirme—le regaño, pero ya no gritaba.

-¿Gumi te dijo cierto?—le pregunto aun sin verlo.

-tuve que obligarla—respondió.

-está bien, ¿ya puedo ir por el botiquín?—pregunto ella en todo bajo, el solo la soltó.

El chico se sentó con lentitud en la cama de la rubia, mientras ella iba por aquel botiquín, los segundos pasaron hasta que ella regreso con aquella caja blanca que tenía una cruz roja que la decoraba, se agacho a los pies del chico y comenzó a curar cada herida que tenía su rostro.

-el no te merecía—susurro cuando ella termino de curarlo, ella solo suspiro sentándose a su lado.

-si, tienes toda la razón, ya me lo habías dicho—respondió ella, recordando esa pelea que tuvieron por aquel comentario que hiso el—no quiero volver a equivocarme, así que dime, ¿tu quien piensas que me merece?—le pregunto con una sonrisa, él la observo por un largo rato a los ojos y después sonrió.

-nadie—susurro, ganándose la total sorpresa de la chica—eres tan perfecta que no creo nadie te merezca—termino.

-entonces… siempre estaré sola—se sentencio, el chico solo rio a carcajadas.

-nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo—le prometió mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿lo juras?—pregunto ella, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules.

-lo juro princesa—termino su promesa con una sonrisa.

Era tan nostálgico, hace tanto tiempo no se juraban algo tan importante, le habías ofrecido tu vida sin que ella lo supiera, tu solo te inclinaste para poder besar sus labios y así cerrar como en los viejos tiempos su promesa… sabias que con eso, estabas arriesgado todo, pero era el mejor modo de cerrar esa promesa…

La chica se separo al instante de él, el aun con los ojos cerrados, delineo con la punta de la laguna sus labios, intentando atrapar lo que restaba del sabor de los de su hermana, quizás esa noche la había perdido para siempre, pero al menos la había besado por última vez…

-el no te merecía—susurro—aunque tal vez yo tampoco—termino levantándose y dándole la espalda con la intención de marcharse.

Lo perdías, si salía por esa puerta lo habrías perdido para siempre, era tu mejor amigo, tu confidente… tu hermano.

Lo tomaste por la mano, obligándolo a voltearse y al mismo tiempo te levantaste, estabas a centímetros de su rostro, congelada, solo sabias que no querías perderlo… no a él… el solo sonrió tomándote por la cintura… comprendiste lo que ocurriría… y solo sonreíste.

-jamás me alejare de tu lado—le prometiste.

-jamás dejare que te hagan daño—te juro.

El modo de cerrar aquella promesa era sencillo, solo bastaba un beso, lo rodeaste por el cuello, mientras volvían a unir sus labios, el beso había dejado de ser infantil para volverse realmente apasionado… quizás esto no era lo correcto… pero se amaban… quizás y aunque prohibido, solo se merecían el uno al otro…

Fin

* * *

><p>Lose, cortito y quizas sin sentido xD comprendanme que de verdad fue algo de "Oh! mañana cumplo años! a la baticueva!" *ahora no digo cosas coherentes por mi sueño* en fin, eres feliz Keirame? por eso no puedes obligar a escribir incesto, eso debe narcerte xD<p>

pues solo resta decir...

Feliz Cumpleaños a MI :D... :Forever Alone: -.-

jajaja cuidencen ^^ los quiero

Bye Bye

Isa-chan!

P.D: por cierto, quizas sea mi ultima historia de los Kagamine por un rato ._. xD


End file.
